


One in a Million

by JayeGalifrey



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha Seeds, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Faith Seed, Claiming, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned suicide, Multi, Religion, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Torture Porn, a/b/o dynamics, did I mention this was dark, forced mating, forced romance, mentioned self harm, omega deputy, poly seed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeGalifrey/pseuds/JayeGalifrey
Summary: Quinn thought that hope county would be the perfect change from her big city life, when she meets the Seed Family, she’s proven completely wrong.Being and Omega is hard, and Alphas are possessive dicks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a fic for this fandom for awhile. No time like the present!!

Hope County was exactly what she needed. 

Stepping out of the big city and into the woods was always the biggest flood of relief that she felt. It was a change of pace to the hustle and bustle of living in a city. It was quiet and real, calm. Besides in a city as big as Salt Lake, there were hundreds of ruthless alphas that could smell a heat from a mile away and come bursting down your door. 

Hope county was safe, small, secure. 

At least that’s what Quinn thought when got hired on as a deputy there. After things went to hell in a handbasket, she knew, she’d fucked up. 

Now she was running through the woods, a pack of wolves nipping at her heels, and a silent prayer in her heart that she could make it just one more day. 

—————

“She’s a feisty little omega bitch ain’t she.” Jacob said rubbing his brow. He was reclined in one of the kitchen chairs, feet up on the table, hands clasped behind his head. He was unbelievably frustrated but had to admit that part of it was amusing. 

John huffed. “I thought omegas were supposed to be caretakers, not ruthless killer mercenaries.” 

“That girl is just full of surprises.” Faith commented. 

From somewhere in the back of the house they heard a door open. Announcing their brother’s presence. Joseph entered the room, all attention suddenly on him, eager eyes waiting for what he had to say. 

“I have a patrol out. They just reported seeing her, and by the smell of it, she’s finally hit her heat.” 

John beamed, clapping his hands together like an excited child. “Oh yes! Finally! When I get my hands on that little bitch I’m going t-“

Joseph put up a hand to stop him. “We must not approach this with violence. If we want our plan to work, she must forfeit willingly, we’ll just have to give her that little nudge.” He put forward his hands to make his point. 

Faith stood in the corner, playing idly with the flowers on her dress, thoughts of the deputy making their way through her mind. When she was younger, in another life, she had hoped she would present as an omega but as time passed she came to realize that her place was as a beta. She was one of the normal ones, there to keep the balance. Since being found and brought in by Joseph she, however, became an omega for the pack as they waited to find one of their own. 

“We can’t use the bliss.” She jumped into the conversation. “It would throw if her cycle, screw it up and prevent the chance of her conceiving. So no bliss bullets or arrows, we have to find another way.” 

Though listening to Faith’s words, John’s mind was drifting elsewhere, to thoughts of the deputy crying out through both pain and pleasure. Screaming for him to stop only to beg him for more. She would bleed his name, bare his seed, she would be the omega that the Project needed. 

“Care to join us Johnny boy?” Jacob chided knowing full well where his brothers mind was at the time. He would admit that he had even had thoughts of his own about the rare little omega. 

“Sorry. Yes I’m listening. We have to get her by sundown, and before she gets to a fully secured resistance location. I suggest Jacob and I hunt her down ourselves, I don’t want the men getting to riled up and thinking of doing anything to her.” 

Joseph hummed, eyes piecing begins their yellow lense. “I suppose you have a point, do not fail us John.” 

Jacob huffed ignoring the tension between his younger siblings. “I’ll go get my stuff.” 

After he left the room the tense silence that hung in the air was broken by Faith’s lilting voice. “Joseph, you should be getting back to the compound.” 

He turned to the young woman cracking a small smile. “I suppose I should. Goodbye John. Please do not disappoint me.” 

———————

Quinn’s heart kept into her throat the second the powerful alpha pheromones hit her nose. She new she was fucked. They knew what was coming and had to get her in their clutches. Sweat dropped heavily from her forehead, her tank top growing damp, the sweat causing to cool her as she ran. The only thoughts present in her mind being, fuck, shit, no, get out, run. She was panicking and trying to get out as fast and efficiently as she could. 

A sharp whistle cut threw the trees startling her and causing her to trip over a thick tree branch ahead of her. “Shit!” Quinn cursed as she hit the forest floor. Pain bloomed threw her head as she made contact with the tree. Her vision went blurry, no shape forming coherently. She groaned scrambling for purchase. 

A foot made hard contact across her back, a low baritone voice reaching her ears. “Now now. Shhh, no need to run anymore. You don’t have to pretend to be what you aren’t.” 

Quinn let out a blood curdling scream, hoping, praying that someone could come to rescue her. She refused to submit to their evil ways. She couldn’t. 

A hand clasped hard over her mouth before poisonous words were spat at her. “Shut up you stupid bitch.” 

John. John Seed was here. Her blood ran colder than it had been. She was completely and utterly fucked, there was no way she was making it out of this one. 

A hand behind her stroked her hair, it was gentle, giving a mirage of her being safe, the words though made the comfort disappear. “You’re safe.” 

Before she could think more about it she kicked her legs forcefully against the force on her back, simultaneously biting down on John’s hand on her mouth. With the brief distraction she caused, Quinn jumped into action, springing to her feet and getting ready to bolt. 

Just as she thought she had beaten the odds she was spun around only to be punched in the face by Jacob and hitting the ground hard. By then she was grateful for the harsh darkness that consumed her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to explicit due to adding mentions of self harm, attempted suicide, and depression. I’ve dealt with all of these things and know how traumatic they can be so please Do not read if you think this may be triggering or bad to read. However I do know sometimes it can be therapeutic. It is for me to write about it. Just use caution and take care of yourselves! 
> 
> Now with that being said, if you continue to read enjoy my lovelies!

Quinn woke up to an all too familiar feeling. Her head was dizzy, buzzing with a needy hum. It felt like she had drank one to many beers and the buzz had just hit her, but she knew that wasn’t the case. Slick slipped down her thighs, almost tauntingly. The scent of alpha was heavy and oppressive as she breathed in. It wasn’t just one, it was several, different scents mingling together to throw her into overdrive

She knew that the Seeds has gotten her. The chase was up, and now her basic animal instincts were kicking in. She was reduced to what she hated the most about herself, a desperate, needy omega. 

Quinn has fought an inner battle her whole life over what she was. After she presented her battle with depression began. She loathed what she was. Several suicide attempts made trying to escape the reality of what she was. She wanted to live a life of her own, not thrown into the needy jaws of an alpha and bred constantly until she no longer could be. There was nothing more painful than running against your basic human nature. And now, in the one place she thought she’d be safe, Quinn was returned to the very thing she hated. 

She knew what the Seeds intended to do with her. She was One in a Million, an Omega, made for the sole purpose of pleasing alphas and bearing their children. Before long her mind wouldn’t be her own, a claiming bite would take away everything that made her into an individual and make her a mindless slave. 

Quinn screamed out into the small room she was held captive in. Her thoughts, mixing with the powerful hormones her body was producing returned her back to nights spent with a razor blade in her hand and tears staining her sheets. Helpless, defeated, unable to control anything, she was alone and left to the wolves. 

——————

“Someone doesn’t sound very happy.” Jacob chuffed, finishing off his coffee and setting his mug in the sink. 

“She will adjust with time.” Joseph said. “Her heat has hit her. Leaving her alone, with no contact, she will be driven mad, she will be reduced to nothing. When that happens we will be there to reshape her into what she’s meant to be. We cannot squander this opportunity.” 

John grimaced from his side of the table, upset over the wait that they would have to endure. “She needs an alpha now, I don’t see as to why we can’t spring on this opportunity now. If we wait to long, she’ll die. Being this close to us, not being claimed, it will literally kill her, Joseph” 

A content smile made its way across Joseph’s face. “Exactly. But we won’t let that happen. We just give her what she needs at the very last moment when she’s vulnerable and has no way of saying no. She’ll do anything to preserve herself. There isn’t a doubt in my mind.” 

“Feeling awful confident with yourself aren’t you Joe.” Jacob commented. 

“The voice is never wrong.” He replies. “It led me back to my brothers and will help us complete our family. We must be patient.” 

“Patient my ass.” John whispered rudely under his breath causing a snort of laughter from Jacob. 

“Oh come on Johnny boy. You’ll get what you want. Your just used to your fancy instant gratification. Not willing to enjoy the wait of the hunt.” 

John shot Jacob a glare which only made him chuckle more. John crosses his arms and pouted like a petulant child. 

Joseph stood up straighten his vest and pushing his chair in. “I must get going. Do make sure everything is still in order when I get back. I need to go meet with Faith over a new batch of bliss that’s being made.” He drew both of his brothers in lightly touching their foreheads together in their customary greeting and parting. “Good bye, Jacob, John. May god be with you.”

And with that Joseph made his way out of John’s home. Whistling amazing grace as he went. 

“I should be going to.” Jacob spoke up. “I need to get back to running my trials. I’d hate for my men to get sloppy.” Then he was gone without another word, leaving John alone. 

John never had much self control, especially once he had gained the means to make every wish a command with the snap of his fingers. Now with the enticing smell of a needy omega permeating the air, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out. May God be with him indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the writers fuel! And constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Another scream of anguish made its way to John’s ears. It had been almost a week, each day seeming to get worse. None of them had seen Quinn since they had brought her here but the noises she made were a constant reminder she was there. 

John was going crazy, the smell of her heat was torture. John has secretly turned to his vices, a glass of whiskey or two each night to get him through. Joseph has called a couple times for updates, but other than that, he hadn’t had any contact from his family. His only reprieve being visiting the bunker and the baptisms he was doing every other day. 

John groaned, the pheromones were just getting stronger and stronger. The sweet smell of cinnamon and fresh cut grass, he couldn’t hold out much longer. If he remembered correctly, he was due for a rut soon, if he broke and did anything before Joseph’s say so, he would surely have another sin carved in his skin before he could run. 

He stared outside, watching his men mill about doing their daily duties. He needed a distraction and he needed it now. Quickly making his way to his room, he grabbed his personal handgun. He needed to shoot something. 

——————

The sound of gunshots jolted Quinn from her fever dream. The days were getting worse. Blurring together and mixing with her dreams. She couldn’t tell what was reality and what wasn’t. One thing she did know, she was dying. Being on suppressants had kept her from this fate her whole life, but now that she was without them, she would die. If an alpha didn’t claim her and soon, she would die. 

There was an inner battle raging inside her. She found peace in dying. Letting this horrid world behind her. But her omega side was intent on forcing her to live. She would win though. She would never submit to an alpha. 

She cried as another agonizing cramp tore through her body. It wasn’t much longer now. If she was lucky, Joseph would have messed up his calculations and she’d be dead before he could take her. 

Just as she closed her eyes, accepting what would come the lock on the door clicked and it swung open. 

There stood a panting Jacob. His eyes wild and angry. Sweat shown on his brow. It looked as if he had run all the way from the mountains. 

Quinn sighed, her omega content with the smell of pine and dirt encasing the room, making slick drip slowly from her. A smile whine came from her throat, needy and desperate. 

Jacob inhaled deeply, slowly pushing the door closed. “Hey there pup, no giving up on us now. It’s time for you to fulfill your role. Joseph says so.” He grinned maliciously, canines gleaming in the light. 

“Please don’t.” Quinn whimpered. Trying her best to move to the back of the bed. “I don’t want this.” 

“Not yet you don’t. But you will.” He creeped closer, eyes stalking her like she was prey about to be caught and feasted on. He savored the fear that lingered in the air, the sweet aroma she gave off tinted with a pungent spice. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. A sweet helpless omega spread out before me. All mine for the taking.” He growled possessively. 

Before Quinn could squirm away, Jacob caught her ankle and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. He pulled her into his arms, instantly going to nose at her pulse. “Delicious.” He whispered into her ear. “Untainted, untouched, and I’ll be the first one to mark you.” 

Another tear leaked from Quinn’s eye. “Shh you won’t be crying soon.” He moves his mouth over her mating gland. As his teeth brushed her skin Quinn let out the most ear piercing scream should could manage. 

Before Jacob could clamp his hand over her mouth to stop the noise, John was bursting through the door. 

Quinn took the opportunity, using the last bit of strength she had to push Jacob off her and bolt towards the door. John surprised at the sudden movement stood still allowing her to almost get past. Quickly he darted his arms out to wrap around her waist before she could get any further. 

“No!” She cried, pushing futilely against his chest. “Please, I can’t.” Fat tears rolled down her face staining the front of his blue dress shirt. 

“Now now,” John cooed, harshly tilting her face up to his. “Is that anyway to treat your caretakers? Jacob care to explain yourself.” John gestures down to Quinn sobbing into his chest, clenching on to his shirt like her life depended on it. 

Jacob straighten his clothes, ran a hand through his hair, and stood up whilst clearing his throat. “Joseph gave me the go ahead. If we don’t act now, she’ll die.” He said gesturing towards her casually. “We can’t have that happen now can we?” 

John hummed low in Quinn’s ear. “He has a point. Little wrath.” 

He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Another whimper escaping her pouted lips. He deposited her on the bed without warning or grace. Leaving her a tangle of limbs. 

“So Jacob how do you want to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for frequent updates! I’m feeling quite proud of myself!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd I couldn’t help myself! Enjoy my lovelies!

Quinn quivered in fear before the towering alphas. Her frantic eyes flicked between the two brothers, absolute dread marring her features. 

Although she knew it would be futile she let out a begging whimper, one final plea of desperation. “Please.”

Jacob chuckled low in his throat, the sound emanating through the room, his vicious and predatory eyes glued on the mess of an omega below him. 

John just smirked. He loved the begging, the final stage before his hunger was satisfied. 

Before she could let out another protest, Jacob’s hands were on her. He slipped them beneath her shirt, easily making his way beneath her flimsy bra. He groaned as he rolled her left nipple beneath his fingers. 

John moved to her right side and ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“You need this.” He moved down to her neck. “You need us.” Jacob continued, caressing her side gently whilst John left hot, open mouth kisses along her neck. 

Quinn squirmed as fingers gently tugged at her clothes. Her mind was at war fighting between what she needed and running away. Her body sang at their ministrations, but her mind still screamed at her to run and get away. She could feel herself starting to fade, the desperation to be claimed forcing her to stay, to live. 

Time seemed to switch between moving like molasses or running like lightning. Everything happening all at once and not at all. Her nerves were on fire, the pleasure being so much it bordered on agony. It was all too much. 

The turmoil is what prevented her from noticing the hands being retracted from her and being replaced with a single pair. A gentle voice reached her ears, snapping her out of her mental haze. 

“The lord giveth and the lord taketh, with this mark i make you whole.” 

Teeth sunk in gently to her gland. Every part of her body seizing on the contact. Her brain was on fire, her dna being rewritten, her world spun around her, there was everything and nothing. She swore time stopped, that she could hear a birds wing flap meters outside of the house. And then, she was back in her body. Her mind and body put back together, humming with content. 

The teeth withdrew from her shoulder and she found her eyes meeting with his. Joseph. Her alpha, her savior. Blood coated his lips, eyes alight with a hidden mirth. Quinn smiled up at him, her mind happier than she could ever remember being. 

“Our angel.” Joseph whispered gently, his hand stroking her face. 

Quinn leaned up suddenly, capturing Joseph’s lips with an immediate hunger. She needed his knot. God as her witness she would do anything for it. 

“Please.” She found herself crying. This time in desperation instead of fear. 

Behind Joseph, his brothers watched eagerly. Both of them were slightly irked that they had been cock blocked by their brother, but both of them knew they’d have their turn. The father was meant to have her first, it was all but law. 

It felt like another sermon, in how sacred this act they were witnessing was. How Joseph took his time to kiss every inch of her body, stripped her clothes away and hummed in reverence with what was revealed beneath. 

Quinn was a mess by the time he removed his own clothes, his hard cock standing to attention as he released it from its confines. Slick steadily dripped out of her, engulfing the room in her sweet scent. 

Joseph entered her just as gently as he was with everything before. His eyes intently watching her features for any sign of discomfort. He needed this to be perfect. And with her splayed out and begging beneath him, it was. 

Quinn moaned low, the sensation of being filled by an alphas cock easing her need. “More.” She gasped. And Joseph obliged. Rocking his hip slowly in and out of her. She writhed in ecstasy below him, the sensations only building inside her, driving towards her delicious release. 

“Good girl.” Joseph purred. “You’re doing so well.” He started to pick up pace, snapping his hips to meet hers as quickly as he could. 

“Yes!” Quinn moaned beneath him. 

Joseph smiled, satisfied in what he was doing to the younger woman beneath him. This was what he was told, this was meant to be. 

As she moved to meet his thrusts, desperate for her own release, mind clouded with the pleasure of finally being marked, her volume rose. Her cries becoming loud and anxious, needy for more of the cock inside her heat. 

Joseph began to thrust sloppily as he neared his own release, his know just beginning to inflate inside her. He was going to make sure not a single drop of his seed leaked from her body. She would grow large and round with his child or his brothers child, taking care of his family and his flock like she was meant to. 

It was that thought that finally brought him to his edge. He spilled deep inside her, his knot reaching full size, trapping everything within her. Quinn herself let out an animalistic moan as she reached her white hot peak. 

John and Jacob gaped from their spots, amazed at what they had witnessed, their own dicks hot and hard within their pants. 

Quinn was in a daze of bliss from her orgasam, blood dripping slowly from the wound in her neck. Why had she ever fought this? This is where she was meant to be. 

“Perfect.” Joseph whispered, lapping lazily and the blood on her neck. “More than I could ever imagine.” 

Realizing that they’d be there awhile, both John and Jacob made their way out of the room to finally give the two some privacy. Hushed whispers were exchanged as they made their way downstairs. 

Joseph looked down at Quinn her eyes getting droopy, the events of before finally taking their toll. “Rest.” He whispered to her. He knew full well that when she woke up she would be busy trying to nest, whether his seed took or not. He kissed her eyes gently, coaxing her into unconsciousness. “You’re safe.” 

Quinn couldn’t help herself, the exhaustion washing over her like a wave. Finally content and at peace she drifted of knowing that everything was right and would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and support so far, it means so much to me and gives me all the motivation!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m going to try to update at the very least weekly! Kudos, comments and feedback always welcome!!


End file.
